Infatuated
by CaveflowerSB
Summary: When Chloe Marie's 'dead' crush comes back, how will she win him over in this fresh start? Leo ValdezXChloe Marie
1. Chapter 1

With an enormous yawn, I sat up. I tried-and failed- to rub the sleep out of my eyes. Three white blankets were piled on top of me, seven pillows below. A cup of warm milk sat on my nightstand, and a fireplace crackling in the corner kept me nice and toasty.

You guessed it; I'm a Hypnos kid.

My two sisters, Kat and Rebecca, snored away next to me. I, personally, didn't like the stereotype everyone put on Hypnos kids, so I had been trying to wake up and go to sleep at reasonable hours. Though, I did occasionally fall asleep at breakfast.

I tip-toed out of bed, so as not to wake anyone, and grabbed a random outfit from my clothes-chest; White, off-the-shoulder long sleeve, jeans, baby pink socks. Normally I would wear my CHB shirt, but today it looked a bit chillier, so I just wore that.

I quickly changed and brushed my hair and teeth. I then scooted out of the cabin.

The camp was exquisite as ever. I had never gotten over how wonderful everything was.

But I missed Leo.

I hadn't known him, much less talked to him. But I was very infatuated with him, and did cry when he was named dead.

That had probably been the worst day of my life.

My best friends, Scarlet from Hecate and Emma from Demeter both comforted me, which made it better. But still, my heart felt like it was cracked open.

I hopped into the sunshine and squinted as its golden rays pierced my eyes. That's also why I didn't duck when Scarlet tackled me.

"Um, OW!" I shouted, laughing though it hurt.

"'Ow' doesn't matter, Sheepy! I have epic news!" She screeched.

"Don't yell in my ear," I chided.

"Sorry."

I stood up and wiped dirt off of my butt. Scar was bouncing on the balls of her feet, but she didn't seem excited for herself. She seemed excited for ME.

"LEO'S BACK!" She suddenly screamed, causing multiple campers to start running around, looking for him.

I jumped up and down, laughing. "Are you SERIOUS? Oh, my, GODS!"

She squealed. "I know, right? It's great! Even Festus is back!"

I felt a tear slide down my cheek, I was laughing so hard. "Happy the Dragon!" I gasped between laughs. Rebecca ran up and tackled us, and she laughed, too.

And that's when the conch horn blew, signalling that we were under attack.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Short chapters, but I'm gonna write a lot per day. As many as I can! I'm having lots of fun with this fic.**

Pandemonium broke loose in the camp. I couldn't see the monsters, as they were on the other side of camp, but I could see the damage they were letting loose. A fire was inching its way up the hill, blackening the grass. Percy Jackson was doing his best to spray the fire down, but more flames lit the more he put them out.

Then I saw them.

Hard, almost black… scales? skin? crust? covered the creatures' thick bodies. Each piece of the crust was isolated from the rest, steaming magma peeking through the cracks. They had long tails that spewed lava every few seconds, and stony, gray eyes.

My eyes widened in fear. I turned to run, as I am a very weak fighter, but a creature grabbed me and bit my leg. I screeched in pain from its steaming teeth.

I noticed, through the agony, that there was one large chunk of crust-right where its heart should be!

I winced, but reached through its grasp and tore the chunk away, revealing an obsidean heart. I punched it as hard as I could, and it dropped me. I raced towards the forest.

I could tell it was running after me, but it was slow. I ran as fast as I could, adreneline compelling me to forget the pain in my leg. I rushed on.. Until I reached a tall, stone cliff.

The creature had me cornered.

It smashed through the trees, angering several nymphs. I started to cry, knowing I only had a few seconds before I died…

_CRASH!_

I heard the monster fall mere feet away from me. Eyes wide, I stared at it until the light of its magma faded and it disintegrated. I hadn't even looked up to see who had just saved my freaking life, I was so terrified.

I looked up.

It was Leo Valdez, holding a bucket of ice water.


End file.
